


The Comeback

by Sireniral



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniral/pseuds/Sireniral
Summary: There is a new demigod at Camp Half-Blood with a last name that was ruined reputation. Do you think Laura will repair what her brother has done or will she fall under his past influence? Find out by reading this NEW fanfiction!!





	1. Chapter 1

Laura… *narration*

I don’t think anyone knows me but, My name is Laura and today is my 16th birthday… It's been 9 years since my brother left me to be with my crazy mother. I know that sounds rude but trust me she is crazy and I only met my father once and believe me after the fight between my brother and him, I never want to see him again. Hmm I guess I should tell you what I look like. I have blonde long hair, Blue eyes, and I'm 5’5” I don’t know how my height tells you anything. I just wanted to mention it. Anyway some of you take your days alive for granted and then wish you had more time when you're going to die, as for me I have been wanting to die the day my brother left with his two friends. The last words he said to me was “I’ll be back for you” I stopped waiting for him after a year and 1⁄2. I went on with my pointless life. I wish I could run from it like my brother did but my boyfriend doesn’t let me leave, I still have the scars from the last time I tried. Tonight I’m leaving from my terrifying boyfriend, dumb life, dissapointing father, and crazy mother. I’m going to run to a camp my brother was talking about to his friends before he left. I think if I remember correctly it's in Long Island and it's called: Camp Half-Blood. Happy Birthday to me…

Laura…

*9:47 am the next day* I woke up in the woods and I looked around and wondered why I was here… RIGHT I ran away. I looked around again and checked my phone to see which state I was in. Still in Connecticut...great. I saw a building to my left and I walked over to it and read the sign “Aunty Em’s Garden Emporium”...ew there are a bunch of garden gnomes I hate statues like that. I shrugged and went in. Hmm nobody here. I was about to leave when a woman came out and said “hello young lady”. I said hi and asked where the nearest bus station is. She said “oh dear I don’t not know, but I can give you a ride there” I said ok. She said “but before we leave you look hungry do you want something to eat” I started to get a serious bad feeling about this. This woman was dressed in all black with sun-glasses and a veil type thing i don’t know but i couldn’t see her hair or her eyes. I told her that i’m not hungry but she insisted so i said ok. She went back to cook and I ran out of there as fast as I could. I saw a town so I asked around if there was a bus station or train station, one guy said that there was a train station so I booked it there. I arrived at the station and got a ticket to New York City, the ticket guy rolled his eyes and said that the ticket cost 10 bucks. I look at him and ask “Do you have a problem with me going to NYC because if there is then tell me about it”. He looked shaken when I said that and he said “no miss I don’t have a problem, it's just that NYC is the reason this station is still open”. “Not my problem” I said. I grabbed the ticket and headed for the train. The ticket said that the train leaves in 30 minutes, I looked at my phone and it said 11:26 and the train leaves at 11:56. Well I looked for a bench to sit on and I was about to eat a chocolate bar when I saw a gold-ish glow. I put down my chocolate bar and I start to go over there. I checked my phone 11:30, I still have time to check this out. I got near the weird glow then I heard a voice in my head saying “help me live Laura”. I got really creeped out and I ran back to my stuff and ate my chocolate bar. I got on the train and hours later I got to Grand Central Station. I walked outside and started looking at a map and asked some people if they knew where Halfblood Rd is and some shrugged, some ignored me...figures. I was walking, looking at my map, not paying attention to anyone, until I bumped into someone and we fell. “OUCH, Watch it” I said I looked at him and he said “sorry uh my fault” He looked at my map and then to the spot I had circled and he asked “Why are you looking for Halfblood Rd”. I told him I’m headed to this camp to see my brother. His eyes looked at me with surprise and said “I’ll take you there if you want?” I look at him and ask “do you even know where this place is?” He laughed and said He has gone to that camp for YEARS. I said “ok fine but we leave now”. “I need to tell my mom about this first and then we can go”. I shrugged and started walking in his direction. We arrive at an apartment building and he walks into the elevator. He asks “oh um I never caught your name?” “Laura, what about you?” I said. “Percy,” he said back. I thought to myself, that's a weird name. “My mom said a long time ago that names that are given have a special meaning, do you know yours?” He looked at me and said “yea my mom thought I would live a happy life after the Hero Perseus in Greek Legend”. “You mean Myths” I said. He laughed “I guess”. We get up to the 7th floor and go to the 13th apartment down and he opens the door and shouts “MOM I’M TAKING A GIRL TO CAMP I’LL PROBABLY BE BACK TOMORROW”. She comes around the corner and says “Percy you don’t have to shout you’ll wake your sister”. “Sorry mom, I'll be quieter next time” Percy explains. She looks at me and says Hello. I say hi back. She tells me her name is Sally Jackson, Percy’s Mom. I introduced myself. She looked concerned and asked “Where are your parents?” I told her that my mom won’t notice I'm gone and my dad left. “Any siblings?” she asks. I told her my brother ran away 9 years ago. She looked sad and told Percy to not die getting me to camp. I didn’t understand what that meant. Unfortunately I will soon.

Percy…

So I have this girl named Laura and currently we are in the middle of the woods how we got there is...my mom drove us most of the way. It was late by this point. Laura gets matches out of her bag and makes a fire about 30 minutes later she falls asleep and I sit there thinking about my Girlfriend Annabeth, Gods I can’t wait to see her. My thinking was interrupted by a monstrous sound. My instincts tell me that's not good. I used my powers to draw water from the ground and I drenched the fire. Apparently Laura woke up from that and asked what I did that for. I told her that something is coming over here, something bad. She rolled her eyes and laughed. I glare at her and ask “do you even know what Camp Half-blood means?” She shrugged and said that she heard her brother mention it and that's why she is going there. I facepalm and cursed in Greek. She looked at me like I went nuts. I ignore her as the monster is getting close. I pull out my pen and she looks at me and asks “What are you going to do, write on something?” I said “no and please be quiet” She rolled her eyes and shut up, then the monster came. “I remember you,” the monster said. “The Great son of Poseidon”. I started to realize this is the one monster I lost to, Echidna the mother of monsters. She scoffed and said “you still look like the scared little boy from 6 years ago”. “Do you need another river to jump into Perseus?” She laughed. I ran at her and she was surprised and missed me by an inch “tsk, You dumb boy, I shall kill you!” I said “you can try but you won’t I’ve gotten better at not running away”. “I’ll test that son of Poseidon” she scoffed. “You talk too much,” I said as I charged her again. She tried to hit me with her tail but I dodged it and swung my sword at the tail and it was sliced off. She screamed and hit me with her hand. I flew back and landed on my back. I groaned and crawled to get my sword but she picked it up and threw it. I said to myself “well this is it”. I closed my eyes waiting for my death and then I heard a screech from Echidna and she stopped. I looked over at her and she stood there for a second and then dropped leaving Laura behind her with my sword. “Thank the Gods,” I said. She walked over to me and helped me up. “Pays not to be noticed” she laughed. I laugh and cough “ow my back hurts” I laugh. She helps me sit up and hands me my sword, I capped it and it turns into a pen again. I look at her and notice a scar on her face. “I hope you don’t mind but where did you get your scar on your face” I ask. She got uncomfortable but she told me a story about her boyfriend and how he threw a glass bottle at her because she told him that she was leaving. I got furious and said “Nobody should EVER be treated like that”. She smiled and something familiar about it made me uneasy but I smiled back.   
*next morning*  
I woke up and put out the fire and told Laura to wake up, she groaned and said 5 more minutes. I rolled my eyes and picked her up and carried her. About 1 hour later she woke up and looked at me weirdly “What the” she said. I told her that she refused to get up, she laughed and said “that sounds like me”. I shrug “no big deal”.   
*2 hours later*   
“Yes we made it” I said. She looked at me and I walked into camp. I head to the Big house where Chiron is and He looks up and says Hello. “Hi Chiron,” I say back. At that moment Mr.D walks out arguing with someone with blonde hair. She looked irritated until she saw me and trapulled me to the ground. “PERCY” She said “I MISSED YOU”. I laugh in pain and say “I missed you to wise girl”. She helped me up and looked at Laura and confused she asked “Who is this?” I told Annabeth about Laura. She turned to Laura and said “Hey Laura I’m Annabeth Chase Daughter of the Goddess Athena, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood if you have any questions let me know”. Laura said “i’ll keep that in mind”. Annabeth takes my hand and we walk to the training ground.

Laura…  
I look around and then back at the horse guy. What the hell is happening right now? Am I losing my mind? You know what I think I’m dying. I’m pulled from my crazy thoughts because the horse man asked me what my name was. I told him my name is Laura. “How old are you?” the horse man asked. I said “16”. The guy in the purple shirt looked at the horse man and said “She should’ve been claimed by now”. Horse man looked back at him and said “well she is 16 and just came here which is very odd”. I look back and forth and say “Guys I’m right here you know”. Purple shirt guy says “indeed and shut up your annoying”. I look at him and flip him off. He was about to step forward but the horse man stopped him and said “Dionysus you know you are to put no harm to demigods”. He mumbles and walks off. Horse man tells me to walk with him to my cabin of sorts. As we are walking I notice there people are running around with swords and other kinds of weapons. I am amazed that no one is dying. I didn’t notice the horse man stopped and nearly bumped into him and he turned around and told me that this cabin is the Hermes cabin and i’d be here for a short time until i’m claimed. I walk in the cabin and see teens in here. Horse man gets their attention and bows to him and he introduces me to them. Brown hair #1 tells me his name is Connor Stoll and brown hair #2 says his name is Travis Stoll. Conner says feel free to settle in and to also check things out whenever. I nod and they went to the same field as Percy. So I looked around. I noticed something under a bed, like a box so I got down on my knees and pulled the box out. It looked very detailed and there was a needle of sorts and I was about to poke my finger when Travis came back and saw what I was doing. “I wouldn’t bother with that, it only unlocks through the exact DNA of our brother Luke”. I look at him “what's in the box though” I ask. He got a little uncomfortable and said “It's Luke’s sword Backbiter”. I nod and ask “what happened to him, Luke?” He told me that he died. And I said “I’m sorry for that”. He shrugged and grabbed his sword and headed out. I looked back at the box and poked my finger. The box glowed a faint yellow and clicked and the top opened. The sword was beautiful, very intricate and detailed. One side was yellow-ish bronze and the other side was silver like iron I'm guessing, it was so pretty. I saw there was a sheath so I put the sheath-belt on me and grabbed the sword and put it in the sheath. I walked to the fields where most of the teens were, they were all huddled together listening to Horse man. I walk up and he sees me and calls me forward, I oblige and he tells everyone who I am and I’ll need a team Conner and Travis rolled his eyes and said “Chiron Sense she is staying in our cabin she’ll be on our team”. “Very well then, Laura you will be on the blue team” Horse man said. I walk over to the blue team and wait to know what to do. Connor looks at me and smiles “this will be fun”. I smile back and his face changes slightly then goes back to normal, I shrugged it off. Travis runs up to us and says “how did you get a sword already?” I looked at him and said “Oh the box you told me about I opened it”. He went pale and asked “Laura what's your last name?” “My last name is Castellan,” I say. He looks at me then looks at Conner who is also pale. “Is something wrong?” I ask. They say “Oh no nothing wrong”. “Did you have a brother?” Connor askes me. “Yes” I say “his name was Luke like your brother who had that box”. They look at me and Travis says “Laura, our brother Luke who owned the box, his last name was also Castellan”. I look at them and I don’t believe he would have never owned anything like this. “H-how did he get this sword and what did he do with it?” I ask. Connor and Travis lower their heads and begin to tell me how and what he did with Backbiter. I start tearing up, then they tell me that he is dead. I started crying and fell to the ground. My brother killed people… and manipulated people into doing bad things for him… I took out the sword and I was about to stab myself when Travis Grabbed it from me. I look at him angry and yell “MY BROTHER RUINED MY NAME IF PEOPLE FIND OUT MY LAST NAME THEY WILL AUTOMATICALLY HATE ME AND THINK I MIGHT KILL THEM!” “I’D RATHER DIE AND LIVE WITH WHAT HORRIBLE THINGS HE DID!” Travis turns my head and holds it and says “Your brother may have done questionable things but in the end he died a Hero”. “It doesn’t make up for the things he did” I cry. He says “don’t harm yourself because you think you deserve it because you don’t, go get some rest”. I nod and they walk with me back to our cabin. As I was asleep I got a strange voice in my head saying “help me Laura”. I woke up and I grabbed Backbiter and rubbed my hand along the blade. It glowed and I looked at it and I saw yellow eyes and It jumped at me into my eyes and knocked me out. 

End of Part one


	2. Part 2

Laura…

*The next morning* I woke up and I have a HUGE headache. I get dressed in a green t-shirt and pants with gray combat boots. I walk out of the cabin and I breathe in the cool summer air. I grab my sword and walk to the training ground. I see Travis and walk over, “wanna help me train” I ask? “Sure,” he says. He grabs his sword and I take out mine, he jumps and asks “so is that like your permanent sword?” I look at my sword then at Travis and say “if you're uncomfortable then I can get a practice sword”. He looked at me and said “oh no I- its just that sword emotionally is just something”. I understood and told Travis I’ll be right back. I went over to the racks with the practice swords and picked one up and headed back over to Travis. He looks relieved that I'm not using Backbiter and my head lowers. About 5 hours later I head to the mess hall for lunch. The dryads make brisket, Turkey sandwiches, Stew, Fruit salad, Tuna sandwiches, and much much more. I didn’t notice my mouth was watering until Percy looked at me and gestured toward my mouth. I blush and wipe the drool from my mouth and go with my cabin to get food. I notice Connor getting up with his plate and heading towards the fire, I do the same and he throws a little bit of his food into the fire, I do the same thing again, and we go back to sit down. I pick at my food feeling depressed and Connor apparently sees my face because he asks “ Hey Laura want to take a walk with me?” I nod. Connor and I get up and we walk towards the woods to the river. We get to the river and sit then Connor looks at me, “What?” I ask. Connor says “is something bothering you because if there is you can always talk about it”. I look at him then say “Thanks I’ll keep that in mind but no i’m fine”. He nods he was about to say something but then this girl with like 10 pounds of makeup showed up. She looked at me then Connor said rolling his eyes “What do you want Drew?” She looked insulted and said “I only came to tell you that camp is gathering because someone new is here lol” then she walked off. Connor got up and held his hand out to help me, I took his hand and he helped me up to see who was here. Connor and I go to greet the new person and I see he’s by Chiron, Blonde hair, Brown eyes looked like he was 6’1, he had scars running from his arm to his neck half way. As I was looking at him He introduced himself saying his name was Kevin. I say hi as well as Connor, Chiron broke the awkwardness asking if Connor and I can show Kevin around camp. Let me get this clear, Connor did the talking and showing round. Not going to lie Kevin looked cute DON’T JUDGE ME. “So Kevin, do you know your godly parents?” I ask. He looks at me sadly and I understand what that means…”I’m sorry to ask” I said. Then Kevin says “no no your fine I actually do know but it's complicated, I don’t want to get into it”. I nod and say “I totally understand some of my family members are horrible”. He looks and asks “how so?” I say “I Don’t want to talk about it”. He nods. I was getting bored so I told Connor that I’m heading back to our cabin, He said “ok don’t get lost”. I laugh. As I turned I heard Kevin ask “Can I walk with you?” I shrugged and nodded. I walked with Kevin back to my cabin, he looked awkward so I decided to talk to him to break the silence. “Soooo how did you find your way here” I ask. He turned to me and said “oh well my mother spoke to me and told me to come here and kinda gave me directions''. I nodded, we walked up to my cabin and I waved bye to him and headed in my cabin. A few seconds later I heard a knock on the door, I answered and it was Kevin. I asked him why he was here and he asked if he could come in, I said “sure”. He walked into my cabin and sat down on Cecil's bed. I sat on my bed AKA Luke’s old bed. He turned his face to look at me and said “My parents are Gaea and Ouranos''. “I was shocked and asked “then why are you at camp, your immortal right?” He looked sad and said to me “no, I’m cursed by the dark queen on Olympus”. I angrily say “well no wonder my brother hates them, did you do anything bad to them?” He replied “n-no I would never hurt anyone or do anything wrong”. I can understand why Luke did what he did. I turn to him and say “Kevin whatever you need I'm here okay”. He looked up and said “Thank you Laura you're an amazing person”. I shrug. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever and then Connor came in, he looked awkward and then Kevin got up and said “well Laura see you later”. “Yep see you later” I replied. I shift on my bed and ask Connor how we get to Olympus. Connor asked why and I told him I wanted to meet my dad. Connor said the way to Olympus is to go to the Empire state building and ask for the 600th floor. I said okay and grabbed my bag and headed for NYC...again. I got to NYC and looked at a map, Empire state is about 6 blocks away. I called a taxi and asked him if he could take me to the empire state. I walked into the building and asked for the 600th floor, and the guy looked at me and said “no such floor kid”. I roll my eyes and shout weirdly in ancient Greek; Το όνομά μου είναι Laura Castellen και είμαι η κόρη του Θεού των Θεών των Ερμών, σταυροδρόμι και ταξίδια. Επιτρέψτε μου εκεί ή από τους θεούς που θα σε σκοτώσω. He shakly grabs a key card, I walk into the elevator and slide the card in the slot then I see a button appear. I pressed it and the elevator went up, after it opened I could see nymphs, dryads, cyclops, minor gods and goddesses. It almost made me forget why I was here. I walked into the throne room and I could see 8 Olympians; Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Ares, Demeter, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite. There was one goddess sitting on a throne but I didn’t recognize her. Zeus looked down at me and asked “What are you doing here, Child?” I nervously say “I’m here to officially meet my Father''. “Well child who is it?” He replies. I look at Hermes and point to him. He looks shocked and looked up and down at me and nodds. I looked down and asked if I could talk to him. Hermes looked a little uncomfortable and reluctantly nodded yes. He shrunk to about 6 ft and he took a walk around the olympus hallways. It was silence until my dad decided to actually talk to me. “Hi” he said. I look at him and say “hi dad”. He again looked at me and stopped and asked; “What's your name and how am I your dad? I never claimed you?” I look at him with hidden anger and say “Your Luke Castellan's dad right”. He replies “yes why?” “I’m his sister, my last name is also Castellan and my mom only did IT with you”. His eyes widen as if he’s actually noticing my facial features and says “well you have my looks”. I roll my eyes in hidden disgust. I was about to ask him a question, then Hades appeared out of nowhere and told Hermes he needed help. I asked Hades what it was and he replied “None of your concern mortal”. I was taken back by what he said. Hermes looked at me with sorrow and left with Hades and here I stand alone... like 10 years ago. I was trying to find my way back to the main throne room, as I was walking by the rooms of the gods I felt something pull on my gut. I walk back and I turn toward Demeters room. It looked so pretty as I was looking my eyes fell on something else in there. It was a stick. NO NO like a huge stick I walked inside and I reached out to grab it and the second my fingers touched the stick it started to peel pieces of the bark started to be pulled off the stick and evaporating into thin air. The next thing I know, what I was holding was a Scythe not like those modern day garden scythes, this one was more like a weapon. The handle was like a dark metal and the blade like imperial gold mixed with celestial bronze. I could feel its power radiating through my body. I looked at the blade once again and it turned into a gold-ish choker with a scythe charm on it. I shrugged and put it on. I found my way back to the throne room and told Zeus that Hermes left so I’m headed back to camp. I left the empire state building and called a taxi and asked him to take me to halfblood road.   
*few hours later*  
I got back to camp and I ran for my cabin. “Oh thank the gods nobody is in here”. I took off the choker and looked at it, studying it... until I heard a knock. I get up annoyed and open the door. It was Kevin. “Hey Kevin what brings you by” I ask. He cheerfully said hi and started asking how my trip to meet my dad was. I told him It wasn’t bad and He smiles for a second before looking at my hand which held the choker. I followed his gaze and I was going to say it was a gift, then his little friendly smile turned into a creepy evil smile. I back away slowly and Kevin notices and he says “Laura why are you backing away from me? I thought we were friends?” I look at him and shyly say “sure we are”. I quickly started to run out of the cabin but I wasn’t fast enough before I knew it. I was on the ground in the grass with him on top of me. He gets up and pulls me up to and drags me back to my cabin and locks the door. I looked at him and spit in his face. He slaps me. He sits me down and begins to try to take the choker away from me, I retaliate and grip the choker tighter and then the choker isn't a choker, as it was the scythe again. His eyes grew wide and quickly grabbed it from me. I fought to get him back but Kevin stabbed me in the chest with it. I look at Kevin with my eyes watering and I fall to the ground bleeding out.   
*7 days later*   
I woke up to be in an old parking garage. I was thinking, why am I here? Where is Kevin? How am I alive? I was stabbed in the chest? I stopped thinking about these questions when I realized that I wasn’t talking because when I ask myself questions I usually talk to myself. I try to say Hello but I can’t. Then I spoke “Well look who decided to finally wake up?” I was confused because Nobody was here and yet I spoke but I didn’t. “You're probably confused,” I say. “You see Laura while you were dying I used that opportunity to use your body like a vessel”. I was shocked and still confused. “You and Luke act the same, weak, gullible, and VERY impulsive”. I silently curse to myself. “Let me just me clear, my name is not Kevin, my name is Kronos” and whether you like it or not, when I take over the world your little camp is the first to go and your siblings as well as your little weak friends are all going to die because of you.

END OF PART 2!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Laura…**

I did not know what to do! I was freaking out, Kronos was in my body.

I began to feel tired so I slept not knowing what would happen next. 

**Kronos…**

I walk back to their dumb camp and pretended everything was fine. This one boy comes over to me and asks “Hey Laura have you seen Kevin?” I tell this boy that Kevin left to see family for a little bit and he will message me later about how it's going. He looked at me and smiled. I walk around until I see an old friend of mine. I walk over to Percy and pull out backbiter. He looks up and says “Oh hey Laura you want to train?” I nod. “Okay” he replies. He pulled out his sword and before he was in his stance I already started to fight him. He quickly fought back. As I was fighting him I could tell he was struggling, sweat slowly going down his face and the intensity in his eyes. I lifted my sword up to confuse him and he took the risk of going for my feet. I jumped and swung at his face cutting it. He wipes the blood from his face and continues to fight. Percy tries the maneuver to take my weapon but I was one step ahead of him. As he was going to cut off my will to move my sword I reached out grabbing Percy’s blade and ripping it from his hands. He looks at me impressed and I throw the sword in the air and catch it by its hilt and I aim it at his neck. He put his hands up and I knew that was a sign of mercy but I didn’t care. I cut his hand and he dropped his hand to apply pressure on his hand to stop it from bleeding. I grab Percy by his shirt and he looks so confused. I whisper in his ear and his eyes widen. I let go of him and He said in a friendly voice, “You did great Laura keep it up.” I fake a smile and walk away. 

**Percy…**

I go up to Annabeth with a couple of questions and concerns, and I ask “Hey uh Wise Girl did you/do you notice that Laura was and is acting all weird?” She looks at me and says “You want me to be honest with you?” I nod. “Yes I noticed and quite frankly She seems a little suspicious.” I agree and we both agreed that we’ll keep an eye on her. I ran back to my cabin to get a Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and some water, when I got there I saw my brother Tyson playing with little shells that fell from the ceiling. Hey, it's an old cabin, what you expect. I had a thought, so what if you were colorblind and you hated blue food but you have eaten it plenty of times because you thought you were eating purple food...that’d be so cool. Anyway I greeted my brother and wiped the blood off my hand and then I started thinking, Laura never really knew how to fight, yea yea she’s Luke's sister and all but fighting doesn’t come from genetics, it's a skill. I tried to remember what she said in my ear. I was kinda focused on my slice from my hand to care… Oh my gods I remember what she said.

**Laura…**

I wake up, well technically speaking I am conscious I became aware, this whole situation is making me feel like Kronos took me over and shoved me into the trunk and locked it. I guess it's what I deserve for believing him. I needed to give Connor a message or a sign to help me. I forced my hand to move and Kronos shook my head and said “Don’t you dare try to do something against me”. His voice when he talks it frightens me even in my own body. I want to cry and tell myself I’ll be okay but I know it's not, he’s going to kill everyone I care about and it’ll be my fault. I’m such a loser and a stupid person. I’m never trusting anyone again...besides Connor and Travis. They were nice to me well Travis kinda avoided me after he figured out Luke was my actual brother so I guess that's a thing. I freaking hate Luke. I want to scream but I can’t. 

**Annabeth…**

Percy comes running into my cabin and starts to shout ANNABETH. I poke my head out from behind a bookshelf and say “Yes? Also Percy no need to yell geez.” He stumbles over his words and I made out that Laura isn’t Laura. I knew it. Then I feel like a light bulb went off. Percy Oh my gods I know what's going on. He looks at me, I say “Percy who else that we know of kinda did something like that and who was it and who was the person?” Percy thought for a second..clearly. “Kronos did that to Luke'' he said. I nod and I told Percy and Idea I had. He stepped away and shook his head and said “No Annabeth, No we aren’t doing that.” I crossed my arms. “Remember Silena, Beckendorf, Lee, Michel, Ethan, SILENA, BECKENDORF?!” I rolled my eyes ``Of course I remember but Percy we might not have a choice”. He scowls and groans. I run out of my cabin towards the Hades cabin, cabin #13. 

I ran into the Hades cabin and walked up to Nico. Nico looked up from sharpening his sword. “What” he asked. I asked him if we can borrow a certain dead person for a bit and when we're done we can bring him back to the underworld. “Depends on the person and Annabeth, dead people aren’t objects and sh*t they are still people just dead” Nico explains. I nodded and told him that we need Luke Castellan. Nico’s eyes went wide and shook his head. “What is with you and Percy? It's just Luke and don’t you remember Luke saved Olympus. Nico again shook his head and said “technically he didn’t because from what I was told and seen Luke  _ asked  _ for Percy’s sword and it was sort of Percy’s choice on whether or not he’d give Luke riptide soooooo yea-”. I roll my eyes “Seriously though we need Luke or everyone in this camp and possibly outside of camp will die” I say. Nico groans and mumbles about how he's going to get into huge trouble for this. I sigh and I tell him that we should leave now. He got off his bed and walked out of his cabin. I just about walked out when I saw his sword and grabbed it for him. 

**Nico…**

GREATTT, just great I don’t know why the f*ck Annabeth wants to do this and I don’t really care to be honest. I just want to bring that damn d*ckhead back and be done with this. I have very strong feelings toward this guy so don’t mind the language. Son of Hades out, BYE

**Annabeth…**

Well I hope that this plan of mine goes right and Luke won’t be a problem. I am walking along when Nico grabs my hand and shadow-travels us to the Elysium. I got to admit the place isn’t half-bad for the underworld I mean. I look down the pathway and I turn to Nico, “Which one is his place” I ask. He says “Second to last house on the left”. I give him a slight nod and walk down to the house. I got to the house and I hesitated to knock on the door but reluctantly I did. Luke opens the door and is clearly surprised and says “Annabeth? Wow it's good to see you how is everything going in the world”. I say hi and ask to come into the house. He shakes his head yes and opens the door wider. I walk in and he motions for me to sit in a chair, I did. He sits across from me and I get right to the point. “Luke, I need you to come back to the living world with me. It's important” I say. He looks confused and asks “why?” I told him that his sister made an appearance at camp a bit ago and it kinda didn’t take long for Kronos to deceive her. He also did the same thing to her as he did to you. He gets up and goes into another room. I got up and walked into the same room and he was getting a backpack on. “So is that a yes, you’ll come with Nico and I” I ask. He says “Yes, Laura is my sister and I don’t want her to not do the same things I did”. He opened the front door and walked out of the house. I followed close behind him. We get outside and Nico grabs both our arms and shadow-travels us back to the camp. We appeared in Nico’s cabin and I hear Nico say “Congratulations Luke, Welcome back to the land of the living I hope you enjoy your second chance at life, don’t f*ck it up”. I roll my eyes and before Luke said anything I grabbed his arm and lead him out of the cabin towards cabin #3. 

**Percy…**

Nope. Nope. Nope. I was just taking my shirt off when Annabeth and Luke were coming my way. I scrabble looking in my cabin for a clean shirt when I heard Annabeth yell “SEAWEED BRAIN GET OUT HERE please”. I uncomfortably opened the door with no shirt on. Annabeth scratched her head in annoyance though I shrugged it off and I looked at Luke who stood there silent. “Well aren’t you gonna say anything” I say. Luke stood for a second before saying “Dang Percy you look ripped”. I nod and awkwardly say “thanks I think”. He nods. “I’d really like to stay and chat but I need to train” I say because honestly I just wanted to get out of there. I grab my sword and I walk past Annabeth and Luke towards the training ground. I was halfway there when I heard Luke run up and ask “Can I join you?” You probably know what I’m thinking *internally screaming* if so then great you know me well if it was anything but that then please re-read those books the mortals decided to write about me. I’m glad they kept out very personal details because if that wasn’t the case they are PERVERTS. Anyway I shrug and said “Sure I guess, you might want to take a practice sword cuz your sword ain’t here”. He says okay. By then we were at the train ground and Luke grabs a sword. He runs back over to me and he has the audacity to say “I’ll take it easy for your sake”. I tried not to feel insulted. Gods this is SOOO weird and uncomfortable. I lifted my sword and he did the same. We both nod and we started to fight (train). By the end of the little training session Luke was….okay I guess if you consider him dripping with sweat and lots of bruises on his face and arms then yea then he’s okay. Well anyway like I was saying he could use some practice or maybe I actually am better than him...nah. I walk back to my cabin to ask Annabeth if that's the case, if I’m actually more skilled than Luke. Okay maybe I shouldn’t cuz we need to get to business. My gods I’m a roller coaster haha. Luke and I walked back together and held a “meeting” in my cabin about how to approach the situation. I was nodding at Annabeth when she was talking suggestions. Then out of nowhere Luke says “Why can’t I just walk up to Laura and have her notice me?” We both look at him. I thought that was dub but then Annabeth said “That might actually work but it depends on how knit Kronos is in her. I see Annabeth bites her lip, I love it when she does that. I could tell she was really debating this, putting on the factors that follow with the problem at hand. I knew she was still thinking and I looked at Luke who’s waiting for confirmation. I sigh and say “Oh for the gods sake, okay you know what Luke.” He looked at me and I said “Bring her back, Bring her home”. Luke nods and grabs his sword, then he heads out of my cabin towards the Hermes cabin. I say under my breath “Please don’t screw this up…”.


End file.
